Reiki I
by Lady Mari-chan
Summary: A lack of sleep leads Omi to the arms of a teammate. Can Ran help?


Reiki By Mari-Chan September 2003  
  
Factuality supplied by Andrea Readwolf Warnings: Reiki healing, candles, aromatherapy Pairings: Aya + Omi Disclaimers: I do not own Weiss Kruez. I am purely brightening people's day.  
  
Omi couldn't sleep. For the umpteenth time that night, he rolled over to look at the clock next to his bed. The evening's mission had been successful. The target eliminated. However, Omi just could not let the mission go. He reran it over and over in his head, trying to pin down the cause of the captive thought pattern, to no avail. Once again he rolled over, placed his head against the scrunched up pillow and closed his eyes, hoping that the third, or was it fifth time, would be the charm, and he would finally fall asleep.  
  
After a few deep breaths, movement of his head and neck and kicking the cotton sheets from his body, Omi finally gave up. He turned the light on and sat up. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he ran a hand through the mussed blonde hair hanging every which way and exhaled loudly.  
  
"This is nuts." He spoke to himself.  
  
"Maybe a drink would help"  
  
Standing slowly, Omi thumped along the wood tile floor, taking the seven or so steps from the bedroom to the kitchenette. He picked up the glass on the counter and opened the fridge. Pulling out a bottle of orange juice, he poured half a glass and set the bottle back down. Closing the door, he brought the glass up to his lips and drank most of the juice in one gulp.  
  
Omi shivered as the cold liquid rolled down his throat and fell into his stomach. 'Well, that didn't work' he thought as his body woke up a little more. 'Mental note to self, DO NOT drink SUGAR at.' what time was it?  
  
Omi turned to look at the clock, 1:57am. '1:57am. Mother blessed.'  
  
His plan had backfired. He was more awake than before and now ticked off. He had school in eight hours, and this was not helping. Omi placed the glass back down and walked to his front door. He pushed his feet into slippers, picked up his key, and opened the door into the cool night air. Once his eyes focused on the walkway, he stepped outside and closed the door behind him, the lock clicking automatically.  
  
First he stood at the railing, illuminated by the moon, and took a few deep breaths. After a few minutes, he began walking up and down the length of the platform, listening to the few sounds of the night.  
  
Two doors down, Aya was having his normal dream for the night. Once again avenging his family by killing Takatori. Once or twice the word "Shi-ne" escaped his lips in a breathy sort of way as he rolled over and fell back into REM. But for some reason, in his dream tonight, he kept hearing footsteps. Light and softly placed, but footsteps all the same. His dream ended and Aya awoke for a moment. Rolling again to a different angle, he heard the steps again. This was no dream, someone was on the balcony  
  
Aya threw the covers away from his body and was up in one smooth move. He moved to the front door, picking up a blade as he positioned his body next to the door. He waited. The noise grew stronger once again, the footsteps walking towards his door. He slowly unlocked the bolt, flinching as it clicked open, and waited.  
  
Omi continued his moonlight stroll, passing his door then Ken's. He could hear the muffled sound of the TV from Ken's door, but knew, due to the lack of yelling at the TV, that Ken had fallen asleep without turning the TV off. He walked closer to Aya's door preparing to turn around at the end.  
  
Aya was ready, if some bastard was stalking him, and they would not succeed tonight! He placed his hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly. The footsteps grew louder. He waited for the right moment, flung the door open, and almost gave Omi a heart attack.  
  
Omi stood in the moonlight, silver blade inches from his throat, panting heavily, as the rush of adrenaline hit.  
  
"Aya-kun?"  
  
Aya's mind registered the voice and the blade dropped away. "What are you doing?'  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
Aya's expression softened though his tone was its usual cold self. "Again?"  
  
Omi nodded.  
  
"What is this the fourth night this has happened?"  
  
Omi's eyes grew wide. How did Aya know about his not sleeping?  
  
Aya answered before Omi could ask the question. "How did I know, right?"  
  
Omi nodded again.  
  
"I have eyes, Omi. I could tell by your lack of energy, as well as the dark circles under your eyes."  
  
Omi shrugged. "I thought taking a walk might help."  
  
"Has it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Aya looked at the younger member standing before him. Omi, dressed in boxers and a tank top, looked as though he was ready to collapse into a heap at any moment.  
  
Aya thought for a moment before speaking. He shrugged and looked up.  
  
"Well, come in."  
  
"What?" Omi asked, surprised at the invitation. No one ever went into Aya's place.  
  
Aya exhaled loudly.  
  
"Get in, I'm going to try to help you." Aya spoke once again, grabbing Omi by the shoulder strap of his tank top, backing the door open and pulling Omi inside.  
  
Omi eeped ? as he was pulled over the threshold. Aya closed the door behind him.  
  
"I've tried food, drink, walking, television, even the internet. Nothing works. I just can't let the missions go as easily as before."  
  
Aya nodded as he walked passed Omi. "You have too much going on in your heart, mind and soul. You have to release some of the feelings.  
  
Omi stopped. Was this Aya he was talking too. Feelings, heart, soul?? He blinked and noticed Aya opening the door to a walk in closet.  
  
Aya looked at him, reached inside the doorframe and flicked a switch. "Come on." He said quietly but sternly.  
  
"The closet, what is in there that will help me sleep."  
  
"It was a closet, but not anymore. Come in."  
  
Omi walked to the door and looked inside. What was once a walk-in closet had been transformed into a meditation room. Large enough for a few people to be comfortable in. The walls were painted a purple that complimented Aya's eyes, the tile had been removed and soft plush carpet in a shade that looked emerald had been laid in its place. Small shelves surrounded the top half of the walls with small candles. Some burning brightly and giving off light aromas.  
  
"Aya-kun," was all Omi could say. "I never knew."  
  
Aya lips turned up slightly. "That's because I never told you."  
  
"Now, sit down."  
  
"You meditate?"  
  
"Every night, every morning, whenever I get a chance. I am also a Reiki practitioner. Have been for a few years now."  
  
Omi took a moment to let all the information compute. He had heard of Reiki and the benefits it held. He had never tried it, but at this point, he would try anything.  
  
"OK, what do I have to do?"  
  
Aya moved aside.  
  
"Have a seat, relax, and I'll be right back." He said as Omi walked past him.  
  
Omi sat down as Aya left the room and looked around. Aya had crystals hanging, books, CD's and other items placed carefully around the space. He stared around the room slowly taking in what was in the small enclosure. One corner held a Buddha; another had a lady sitting on an open lotus flower. A small table shrine in the center of one wall held a picture of Aya's family, a small Hindu statue, and an incense holder. The third corner held a mask of Genisha. Finally, Omi looked up through his hair and his breath caught in his throat. He puffed the long bangs out of his face and looked again.  
  
"Oh my gods, it's the Blessed Virgin Mary."  
  
Aya returned a few moments later carrying a small bottle.  
  
Omi dropped his gaze to the floor, feeling like he had invaded Aya's privacy. Aya closed the door behind him, stood and brought his hands up in front of his face.  
  
When he spoke again, his voice had softened.  
  
"Ever meditated?" Aya asked as he walked to the far end of one of the lower shelves, where a boom box sat. Then turning to the rack of CD's, he chose one and took the disc out.  
  
"Well, I've tried to calm my thoughts through deep breathing, and that kind of thing."  
  
Aya was silent for a moment.  
  
Omi stared at him, waiting for him to talk. Omi was not sure what to think of the proceedings. Here was Aya, mister stoic, mister never show emotion, and he was about to do Reiki. Omi was not sure how to feel. One of his fantasies was about to touch him, if this was the "Reiki" he had read about. This was something he had dreamed of.well, not quite, his dreams were always much more sexual, but hey, it was a start. He fought a blush as reality set back in.  
  
"Ever had Reiki before?"  
  
"No. I've heard about it and researched it on the net, but I have never tried it."  
  
"It is different for everyone. I have felt cold, hot, tingling; you may experience something completely different. I cannot tell you how it will feel. I can tell you that I will be placing my hands on your head, shoulders, chest and back. I may push you forward slightly, but I won't let you fall. I will also be playing a guided meditation on the CD. It might help you."  
  
Omi was a little nervous. Aya was going to touch him? Gods help me. "Ok."  
  
Aya turned to him with the small bottle.  
  
"This is oil," He picked up Omi's lax hand and rolled some onto the palm. "Rub your hands together to heat it and take a few deep breaths."  
  
Omi did as he was told, feeling the heat in his hands and beginning to smell the oil Aya had placed there. Bringing his hands to his face he took a deep breath. A smile crept to his lips as he inhaled again. When he brought his hands back down, Aya was looking at him. Omi smiled.  
  
"It's nice," he said quietly.  
  
"Sandalwood. It opens the senses and prepares the body." He spoke as he rubbed the oil into his own palms.  
  
Omi watched as Aya walked in front of him, and squatted down to his eye level.  
  
In a voice, once again, much softer than usual, Aya spoke quietly.  
  
Aya stood back up and walked behind Omi once again.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Omi nodded. "I guess."  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Omi took a deep breath and allowed his eyes to close slowly. He heard the click of the CD player and a soft music begin to play. He could not feel Aya's presence behind him, but knew he was there in the room still. A soft female voice began to speak over the music, telling him who she was and that they were about to take a journey inside his mind.  
  
Aya began his focus training. He stood off to the side of Omi's chair, giving himself space.  
  
Kanji I: He brought his hands up and intertwined his fingers, leaving the index fingers pointing up. He lifted his outstretched finger to his forehead and let them linger there for a moment.  
  
Into the Heart: Keeping his index fingers outstretched, he brought his hands down in front of his heart.  
  
Kanji II: Changing the outstretched finger from the index finger to the middle fingers, Aya brought his hands down over his chakra points.  
  
Finally he envisioned a protective energy bubble that grew from his opening hands. The bubble continued to grow until it was as tall as Aya and wide enough to step into. Aya envisioned the bubble encasing him and then enlarging to encase the whole room and all within it. Aya then stepped behind Omi to begin.  
  
As the voice counted down from three to one, Omi felt hands placed gently on his shoulders. He also felt a feeling akin to goose bumps, though it wasn't cold like goose bumps could be. The hands lingered there for a moment before leaving their place and landing once again against the top of his head. The guided meditation had him drawing a gate in the back of his eyelids. Omi's gate was magnificent, wrought iron, bent into people that resembled himself and his teammates! His inner Omi pushed the gate open to find himself on a mountain path surrounded by trees.  
  
Aya's hands once again moved. He listened to the breathing pattern of his teammate as he placed his hands over Omi's eyes. Aya could feel the energy flowing through him and out into Omi's body. Omi's body accepting it and devouring the unconditional love that flowed forth.  
  
Omi was walking down the path, dressed in a flowing outfit of an eggshell white gauzy material. The pant legs billowing out from the cutaway openings at the sides. The white fabric clenched around his ankles, knees, and at the top of the thigh. The jacket like shirt hung loosely from his frame, the top few buttons closed and the tail of the shirt flapping behind him.  
  
The voice in his head told him to look for a cave. It was off to his right side. He turned between two trees and headed toward it.  
  
Aya continued to move his hands down the chakra points of Omi's body. He placed his hands on either side of Omi's head, pushing against the soft blond hair. His hands then moved to below the boys chin, wrists resting against strong shoulders. After a few moments, Aya moved his hands to rest overlapping on Omi's chest. He could feel Omi's heart beat, and smiled slightly, before moving his hand to the back of Omi's neck.  
  
Omi stood at the front of the cave, staring in awe of the colors that beckoned him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a movement and turned to look. Before him stood a large black Bombay cat. The cat bowed to him showing its large feathered wings.  
  
"Namaste," the cat purred.  
  
Inner Omi had never heard the word before, but knew to reply. "Namaste," he said bowing to the cat.  
  
The cat stepped forward and touched Omi's arm, sending a tingling along his bare skin.  
  
"Please go inside, you are safe here. I will be there if you need me."  
  
Omi understood and moved into the cave. The colors hitting and blending against the white of his clothes.  
  
Aya pushed slightly against Omi's back, however, Omi did not move. He left his hand there a few moments before pushing once again. This time Omi's body responded by straightening up and allowing Aya's hands to move slowly down the length of his spine.  
  
Omi stood in the center of the cave looking around. Several rooms lit in different colors stood around the perimeter. In an instant, the black cat was next to him.  
  
"You must go into the room that calls to you."  
  
"Calls to me?"  
  
"Yes. Listen to your heart and follow the call."  
  
Omi looked back to the rooms. He could hear a calling of sorts, like a low humming. It was coming from the room lit sapphire blue. He walked towards the door and felt himself being drawn inside. A chair appeared and he heard the cat once again.  
  
"Sit, become one with the room."  
  
Omi sat. He noticed his clothes, skin, and even his hair had become the color of the room.  
  
"Leave behind any negative feelings, anything troubling, anything you feel you need to let go."  
  
Omi breathed deeply and thought about it. What did he need to let go?  
  
Back in reality Aya had finished working the spine and was gently pulling Omi back into the chair. He returned his hands to Omi's shoulders and let them rest there for a moment.  
  
Inner Omi was crying, tears flowing freely down his blue face, as he understood about letting things go. The missions, the school work that never ended. The pressure to be the best, pressure that he put on himself. The pain, the sadness, the fear.  
  
Aya moved to the side of Omi and gently picked up one slack hand. He placed Omi's hand against Omi's own chest, and then did the same with Omi's other hand. Holding them in place with his own hand. One hand rested lightly on Omi's back. He paused to look at his friend and noticed a tear falling from the closed eyes. A quiet sob escaping Omi's lips.  
  
Omi turned to the cat, which sat in the doorway.  
  
"I don't want to carry this with me anymore."  
  
"Then you won't. Place it down and leave it here."  
  
Omi began naming things.  
  
"Hurt, killings, not being good enough, betrayal, rejection, unhappiness,"  
  
This list went on for what seemed like a small eternity. All the while the cat sat and patiently waited.  
  
Aya watched as tears freely flowed from Omi's closed eyes, small sobs and breathy inhales accompanying them. He slowly brought Omi's hands down over the energy points until his hands rested upturned against his thighs.  
  
Omi looked to the cat and stood up, the chair vanishing instantly. He nodded to the cat who turned and led the way back out into the cool air. Once outside, Omi looked down and noticed that his outfit had changed to a sparkling white. The cat took hold of Omi's hand and walked him back toward his gate. Omi shivered in the cool air and felt a feathered wing close around his shoulder.  
  
Aya stood to Omi's side and proceeded to make three circles in front of Omi. One around the head, the next above the abdomen, and finally around the legs. He repeated this movement three times. Then bringing his hand to the center of Omi's chest he motioned three infinity symbols in front of his friend, centered the energy, then cleansed and sealed the aura. Finally he brought the negative energy up in his hands, bowed to the aura that surrounded Omi and puffed a breath into his open palms, pushing the energy away to begin a new cycle.  
  
A short walk later and the cat looked up to him and stopped walking. Omi realized that they were back at his gateway.  
  
"You may return at any time. I will be here as will the cave. I wish you nothing but happiness and love."  
  
The wing fell away, and the large cat bowed once again.  
  
"Namaste."  
  
"Namaste"  
  
Omi spoke before walking back through the gate.  
  
The CD began to walk the meditation back to waking and Aya moved to stand behind Omi. Once again resting his hands on Omi's shoulders.  
  
Omi began to feel his body return to a sense of waking, he was remotely aware of wetness against his face and hands on his shoulders. He could feel the back of the wood chair against him, and the carpet under his feet. The woman's voice counted to one, eyes open, wide-awake and the CD faded out. Omi heard the player click off and attempted to open his eyes. His eyes fought him the whole way, but slowing gave into opening.  
  
Aya could feel Omi stirring beneath his hands and moved to embrace the young man from behind the chair. Omi's head lifted up, and his face slowly turned towards Aya. Aya shifted so he could look at Omi. Blue eyes reddened from crying. He continued to embrace the boy, loosening slightly so he could move. Without warning, and before Aya had a chance to lock his stance, Omi leaned into Aya's embrace, wrapping his arms around the redhead, and sobbing into his shoulder. The sudden move pushing Aya and Omi to the floor in a heap.  
  
Aya was momentarily shocked by this, but recovered enough to hold the blond in his arms.  
  
Omi cried openly, allowing all the pent up emotions to flow like the river they had become.  
  
Aya calmly stroked Omi's back and allowed him to cry. After a few minutes, Omi's sobs began to subside, and he sat up in Aya's embrace. Aya looked to Omi and Omi met his gaze. Omi realized he was probably seeing the real Ran for the first time in a long time. Aya's eyes held no anger, or hatred, instead soft violet eyes stared at him, filled with concern, longing, and tenderness.  
  
Omi spoke through the last few sobs. "Thank you, Aya-kun."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Omi realized where he was sitting and placed a heavy hand behind his head. "Gomen, Aya, did I fall off the chair?"  
  
Aya smiled. "Kind of, but don't worry, I said I wouldn't let you fall."  
  
Omi yawned. "I'm actually tired now." He sighed leaning once again against Aya.  
  
Aya was ready to go back to sleep. He would tell Omi to go back to his...Oh well, maybe not.  
  
Omi had fallen asleep still leaning against Aya. His breathing in a soft pattern of slow contentment. Aya realized that this was an uncomfortable position, but he could not wake Omi up now. Carefully and ever so slowly, he pulled his legs out from under Omi and lifted himself into a kneeling position. He scooped Omi up in his arms and slowly stood up. Aya looked at the door, knowing full well that Omi's apartment locked automatically, he decided that returning the snoozing bundle in his arms to his own room, would not work. Instead he walked out of the meditation room, hitting the light switch with his shoulder, and headed to his bed.  
  
Gently he placed Omi down on the mattress and pulled his arms out from under the boy. Omi moaned at the loss of heat between them and curled up slightly on his side. Aya turned to turn the lights off before climbing up the side of the bed and pulling the covers over them both. Aya settled down on his side and was beginning to fall asleep, when Omi turned over and snuggled his face against Aya's chest. Aya wrapped his arms around Omi and exhaled.  
  
As sleep washed over him for the night, a small smile found its way to Aya's lips. Then Omi stirred, snuggled closer and spoke three words that slammed into Aya and melted his heart.  
  
"I love you."  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning Ken awoke to the noise of his alarm clock and the static of the TV. Shutting the alarm off he sat up in bed, picked up the bunched up t-shirt and flung it at the TV. The shirt hitting the target and shutting the TV off. He took a moment to yawn, stretch and slide his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
Ken stood and walked lazily to the bathroom to start his usual routine. After a few minutes, the toilet flushed and the sound of running water was heard as the shower initiated the morning wake up session.  
  
Ken emerged a while later soggy, but awake. He towel dried his hair and dressed in shop clothes. Looking at the clock, he figured he needed to eat before the shop opened and before Aya got into flower shop mode. He was not in the mood for mister moody today.  
  
Opening his door, he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Locking it and placing the key into his pocket, he made his way passed Omi's door then Yohji's. Walking down the steps into the main part of the Koneko.  
  
The kitchen was empty when he arrived. The kitchen was empty? Ken turned to look at the clock 8am. Maybe Omi left for school early this morning? Ken knew that if Omi needed to catch up on something, he would go in early, but for Aya to not be here, that was not right. He figured he would go and wake the redhead up, even if it meant getting an earful at a later time, it was the right thing to do.  
  
Ken headed back up the stairs and walked the length of the balcony to Aya's door. He took a deep breath, prayed to the gods above, and knocked lightly on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still nothing. This was not good. Ken left to see if Aya's keys were on the key rack, and was surprised, if not a bit worried to see that not only were Aya's keys, but Omi's bike keys were hanging in their usual place also.  
  
Ken took the spare key to Aya and Omi's respective rooms and jogged back up the stairs. He decided to try Aya's room first. Omi had overslept before, and still made it to school, so he was not worried .yet. But Aya, he never overslept, was never late for anything. Slowly and as quietly as he could, he slid the key into the lock and began to turn it. The tumblers falling into place with a click that sounded magnified to Ken's ears. He pulled the key out and turned the handle as the door began to open.  
  
For some reason the door seemed heavier than normal, maybe because he was going into a place that no one dared go without an invitation. He swallowed and continued to open the door. Peering around the door, his eyes caught the edge of Aya's bed, and the shape of legs under covers. He continued to open the door following the outline of the body until he was met with blond hair revealed by covers. His breath caught with an audible noise. Ken swung the door open and stood in the doorway, just as Aya lifted his head from behind Omi.  
  
Aya stared at Ken. Ken stared at Aya. Omi continued to sleep. Ken swallowed again.  
  
"Just checking.. worried and all.. ha.well then.I'll just."  
  
He closed the door quickly, and stood outside the door in disbelief. Omi was.. Aya was. Omi and Aya?? Aya and Omi??  
  
Pictures ran through his mind so quickly that he felt like he was going to fall over. He left the balcony and headed back to the main kitchen. He needed to sit down. Quickly.  
  
~~~  
  
The movement of Aya's head caused Omi to stir and stretch slightly against Aya. Aya didn't move. He loosened his hold on the smaller man and continued to watch his friend as he began to wake up.  
  
Omi's eyes fluttered. He was almost awake. What a night, he had finally slept. Thank the gods, he had finally slept. He felt warm and comfortable, although he didn't remember tucking himself in so tightly. He opened his eyes to a porcelain blur. He thought his sheets were white. But oh, what dreams he had had. Something about a cat, and Aya. The blur began to focus and Omi realized that the sheet he was looking at was actually skin. SKIN??? His eyes flew open, and he stared at a nicely muscled chest.  
  
Omi lifted his head to look up and his eyes widened again as he saw Aya looking down at him.  
  
"Aya?" he said sleepily.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Omi's first instinct was to run like a bat out of hell, instead he fought that impulse and snuggled closer to the redhead. He realized then the items he thought were sheets were instead Aya's arms around him. He felt Aya place a kiss at the top of his head and tilted his head up. Once again, Aya kissed his forehead.  
  
Omi's inner voice cried, 'Lower, Aya, my lips are lower'. Omi suddenly remembered the events of last night. The walking, Aya's blade at his throat, the Reiki, The large cat with wings.  
  
"It wasn't a dream!" he blurted out without thinking. "Aya..I." He tried to sit up in Aya's embrace, but Aya would not move to let him.  
  
"What's your hurry."  
  
Omi craned his neck around to look at the clock. 8:10am.  
  
"I'm late for school," Omi said shifting to get out of the bed and out of Aya's arms.  
  
"You're not going to school today."  
  
Omi stopped. "Huh?"  
  
"6 hours of sleep is not enough."  
  
"I'll worry about that later, Aya. I have to ummth..."  
  
Aya had bodily pulled him back to the mattress, effectively pinning the smaller man down. Omi looked up at Aya through widened eyes, staring into violet pools that stopped him motionless. Aya gazed at him.  
  
"I have to ask you a question." As he spoke, his usual monotone had returned. " Last night as you fell asleep, you spoke three words. Do you remember?"  
  
Omi gulped, he had said them out loud! 'Shimata'.  
  
"Yes, I said I love you."  
  
"Did you mean it?"  
  
Omi was silent for a moment, thinking for the right words. Yes, he loved Aya, more than Aya would ever know. He loved the way Aya's real smile could light up a room, and melt his heart. He loved the fact that Aya could be counted on in a pinch, or when support was needed, even if he did it in his own way. Even right now, pinned down by those strong arms and fingers pushing into his arms, he loved having Aya next to him; close enough to smell the scent that was Aya's alone.  
  
"Yes, I meant it."  
  
Now it was Aya's turn to be silent. He released the hold on Omi and turned to lie flat on his back. He gazed up at the ceiling and inhaled loudly.  
  
Omi wasn't sure of the next moment. He propped himself up on one elbow, and looked over to Aya.  
  
"Aya-kun?"  
  
Only Aya's eyes moved to acknowledge Omi's words. Omi's heart began to slowly sink. How could he have been so stupid as to utter those three words? He could have said anything else, and this moment would not be here.  
  
Omi was brought back to reality by the touch of Aya's hand against his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Aya looking at him, his face turned. Aya's arm reached out and snaked under and around Omi's midsection, drawing the blond closer to lay half atop Aya's body.  
  
The arm that had moved Omi moved up to stroke his hair and rested on the back of his head. Aya's eyes burned into his, as the hand gently pushed Omi's head forward. Aya's head lifted off the pillow to meet Omi's lips.  
  
Omi felt the touch and his eyes slid closed, reveling in the moment. Aya was kissing him. His arms moved to wrap around Aya's shoulders, bringing his body down to lie against Aya's.  
  
The movement was gentle, slow caresses of skin against skin. It seemed to last forever. Aya broke first, panting slightly. He smiled at Omi through red hair and hazed eyes, and Omi smiled back.  
  
"Does that answer your question," Aya asked, smoothing Omi's hair back out of his face.  
  
"I guess I can skip a day of school, I'll just hack into the computer system later and erase the absence."  
  
Aya laughed in spite of himself. Omi had never missed a day of school since Aya had met him. He was sure that one-day would not ruin his average, besides Aya didn't want to get up just yet.  
  
"Not that question."  
  
Omi blushed and dropped his face down to Aya's shoulder.  
  
"Gomen, Aya."  
  
He lifted his head again.  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
He moved his head to take Aya's lips once again. Aya wrapped his arms around Omi's slender frame and rolled them over so Omi was lying on his back. Omi's hands moved over the smooth skin of Aya's back, enjoying the feel of it. Aya never wore a shirt to bed and Omi wasn't complaining.  
  
Aya's free hand began to roam down Omi's chest, finding the hem of the tank and sliding under. Omi gasped into the kiss as warm hands explored his chest and stomach. Omi could feel the same goose bump-like feelings he had experienced the night before. They were setting his nerves on fire, and he arched up into the touch.  
  
Aya noticed and broke the kiss once again.  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"No, not at all. It just felt strange, but good, for a moment."  
  
"That's the Reiki, always flowing."  
  
Omi smiled a sly smile.  
  
"Ever used it during sex?  
  
Aya caught where that question was going.  
  
"Not yet," he said, moving to remove the tank from Omi's body. "Could be interesting."  
  
Omi laughed out loud. His expression then turned soft, but serious.  
  
"I'd like to find out, Aya."  
  
Aya pulled away and pushed Omi down so he was lying flat on the bed  
  
"Ran," Aya corrected him. He looked into two beautiful blue eyes. "It's Ran."  
  
Omi smiled and spoke quietly. "I'd like to find out, Ran."  
  
"Then close your eyes."  
  
Omi's eyes dropped closed, as Aya reached for the oil.  
  
Owari.  
  
Notes:  
  
Namaste translates to honoring the space each person holds. It is a greeting of unconditional love and acceptance.  
  
Omi's meditation vision is based on one of my own experience. Only the animal was a Griffin, and the white outfit I was wearing was not like Omi's. (I don't have that sort of body)  
  
If you have never tried Reiki, I highly recommend it. Andrea Readwolf is a Reiki Practitioner and this story came to me while she was administering Reiki to me.  
  
Don't Plagiarize  
  
Don't make me Tsukiyono on your ass.  
  
Feedback welcome at: truescifigal@yahoo.com. 


End file.
